The present disclosure relates to a terminal case, a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal assembly including the terminal case and the mobile terminal.
As the touch recognition of a touch screen and a user interface therefor develop, the touch screen becomes used for a mobile terminal generally. Additionally, the touch screen becomes larger and a bezel part of a mobile terminal becomes thinner. However, the touch screen of a mobile terminal may be damaged due to the impact of crash. According to the recent trend, that is, as the touch screen becomes larger and the bezel part becomes thinner, such risks may be greater.
Accordingly, users may use various types of terminal cases so as to protect the mobile terminals from such risks.
A typical terminal case includes a terminal coupling part detachable from the rear of a mobile terminal and/or a front cover part covering the front of the mobile terminal.
The terminal coupling part covers the rear of the mobile terminal. At this point, a portion corresponding to a camera lens is generally incised to expose the camera lens to the outside. Accordingly, even when a terminal case is coupled to a mobile terminal, since a camera lens at the rear of the mobile terminal is exposed to the outside, a camera lens scratch occurs. Therefore, the quality and performance of the camera lens may be deteriorated.
Moreover, in order to prevent this, as a means for protecting the camera lens is attached to the mobile terminal, the volume of the mobile terminal becomes larger and the external design quality becomes deteriorated.
Moreover, when shooting by using a camera module built in a typical mobile terminal, due to a time for turning on a display unit and searching for and executing a camera application, a user may miss the moment that needs to be taken for a picture immediately.
Moreover, when a front cover part is equipped at a terminal case, it may protect a touch screen stably compared to another case. However, when the front cover part is closed, a user cannot check the contents on the touch screen of the mobile terminal and cannot provide an input through the touch screen of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, in order to check a simple content or provide a simple input, a user needs to open the front cover part, and then check the contents displayed on the touch screen or provide a touch input inconveniently.